The Starlight Caverns
by Callie E. Lupin
Summary: This is when a new school comes to visit Hogwarts !!!!!!!!!!!!


The Starlight Caverns.  
  
  
This is a sequel to A New Generation.! Hope you like!!!!  
-hazelgurl  
  
  
  
Harry Potter awoke to someone throwing a pillow at him. An extremely hard pillow. He opened his eyes to see....Anna Lupin??!! " Hi Harry...don't you know today's the Autunm Ball!!!!! Get up quick!!!" She said quickly. Ever since Harry had asked her to the ball she had been reminding him of it day after day after day. " Okay I'm getting up!" He shouted as she threw another pillow at him. Harry looked up to see her big, bright, brown eyes staring him in the eyes. " Come on Harry, Dumbuledore's got a special surprise for us!" And with that Anna jerked Harry down stairs to the Great Hall.  
" Boys and Girls of Hogwarts!" Dombledore began with a smile," A special event has happened that Hogwarts has been waiting for for centuries." As he spoke his grin got wider shining in the dim light of the Hall. " A new school for magic has been created and they are coming to visit us!" " YOU'RE JOKING!!!!! Ha Ha Ha very funny!" Yelled Lee Jorden from the Gryffindor table. " No Mister Jorden, I am dead serious." Dumbledore replied with a smirk. " Students of Hogwarts I give you.....The Starlight Caverns!" The Great Oak doors of Hogwarts burst open to see a enourmous puff of thin silver mist. Out of the mist came students of all ages dressed in silver and gold, their heads held high as they walked in. At the front of the line of students were two very odd looking humans. The first one had snow white skin and a small black squshed up nose like a polar bear's. She had long silver hair that flashed back and forth when she walked. Her lips were blood red and her eyes were exactly like a polar bears. Bright blue. The next was a tall lady who was also very pale who's eyes were a magnificent brown. Her lips were also the colour of blood. Her hair was dark brown and swung almost down to her knees.  
As the ladys stepped up to the Main Table Dumbledore introduced them," Students, these are the Headmistresses of The Starlight Caverns. Aroura Artica," He said towards the one with siver hair," And Cyla Cinterice." Harry looked around at the students from The Starlight Caverns. They all were a bit pale and most of them had silver or dirty blond hair. They all stood their heads high as they sat down in golden chairs at a golden table put there just for them," They look a bit snobbish don't you think?" Hermione whispered to Harry, but he was only conentrating on two girls that looked about his age in the front of the line. One had dark red hair, round bight green eyes, and freckles. She saw him starring at her and she smiled the most magnificent smile he had ever seen. The other had light brown hair and deep brown eyes kinda like the color of hot chocolate. She laughed at him staring at her and then shut up because one of her headmistresses had begun to speak," Students, we are so honored to be in your precense. You have been so kind as to let us stay here so we shall reward your for your hospitality." All of the sudden 100 galloens apeared at everyones plate infront of them. " The Starlight Caverns will be sahring dorms with you so now you will have 4 new dorm members each." Dumbledore replied. " Now don't forget, tonight the new school will host The Autunm Ball. Off to your dorms now!"  
" Did you see those girls in the front?" Ron asked eagerly to Harry as they made their way to their dorms. " Yeah, I wonder why they're so pale?" Harry replied and then Hermione jumped in," Well, isn't it obvious Dumbledore said that The Starlight Caverns was in Antactica! Or maybe you two were to busy staring at girls to listen to him!" Then she made her way up to the girl's dorms with Anna, Ginny, Parvati, and Lavender.   
Inside the girl's dorm the girls found four pretty girls from The Starlight Caverns. They were sitting on their beds smiling. " Hi!" Said the first one," My name is Maddie Stewart this is Robin Jenkins, this Peri Ankler, and this is Anne Starr!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Should I write more? The Starlight Caverns belong to me please don't take the idea!!!  
-hazelgurl  



End file.
